Saving Zexy
by DanceSoraDance
Summary: After getting kidnapped by a place called the 'Minx' its up to Demyx to save him. Will he be able to do it? And Whats magical karaoke gum?


--Saving Zexy--

I sighed as the first rain drop hit my arm, just what I needed. I glanced up towards the sky and my mood soon changed to alarm. My reaction was a lot like the one of a rabbit who just figured out they were dead meat. I dug into my black hoodie frantically. The rain was not what I was worried about, but the sky seemed to be darkening quickly and soon it was a deep black that almost looked like the sky at night.

I quickly backed up against a brick wall of a building close by, hoping that if it would storm, the wall would keep me at least a little safer. I was already soaked by the time I had made cover against the brick wall, so staying warm wasn't a likely possibility. I cursed silently, wishing I would have checked the weather before taking the long walk I'd gone on.

I was at least a half hour of walking distance from my house. I looked at the clock on my watch. Eight thirty-two. Most stores around here closed at six, and if they didn't close at six it was seven, so in other words, I was screwed. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose and thought it through, not wanting to make a mistake I'd regret.

Sighing, I wiped of the somewhat dampened phone and then prayed it still worked. I hesitated at first but considering I wasn't a big 'storm person' I dialed the only number I could think of. As I pushed my soaked hair behind my ears I listened to what seemed like endless amounts of rings waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice answered, it was nice to hear the familiar voice.

"Finally! Thank God you answered Demyx," I was relieved.

"Zexion!" He cheered and then tried to keep it on the cool side with," Hey. I haven't seen you in a while. Where are ya?"

"In pretty much the middle of nowhere." I whimpered.

"But there is going to be a huge storm. And I know you don't like storms." He sounded alarmed. It was nice to know he still cared for me even after I had let him down last week. More then let him down. I pretty much had killed his pride and happiness. Way to go Zexion. I didn't want to ask anything of him, because I knew I deserved it, but storms were one thing I couldn't handle.

"Can...You maybe-well- pick me up?" I begged, half of me hoping he'd say no. There was a pause. Maybe he was debating it. Good for him, it's what he needs.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up. Where are you?"

"I'm lost." I whimpered.

"Are there any signs around you?"

"Umm…" I looked up, "Yeah. I'm on the corner or Cherry Street and Park Ave. And I am standing under a store. Its called Nook…I think they are a fishing supply store. Next to me is..." I stared in horror and hesitated to say it. But after five minutes, I figured it was best I just said it. Thank God it wasn't open," I think its a gay bar. I can't see what its called. But you can tell what it is easily."

"Yeah, I think I know the place." Of course he did. "I'll be there soon, wait for me and don't move. But I have to steal Axel's car first. I'll try to hurry I know storms scare you. DON'T MOVE." And then he hung up.

"Rub it in my face why don't you." I muttered as a leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. But that wasn't the point. I could always count on him, and I wished he could count on me like that. I would have to let him do what pleased him tonight, to show him how much I appreciated him.

Just as I put my phone in my jean pocket and took off my soaked hoodie a sliver neon with tinted windows pulled up on the side of the road. Suddenly I heard a door open I looked up in just enough time to see a tanned arm drag me carelessly into the car.

--

Demyx's (Demy-em-me-em-me-em-e-x) POV

--

"Please Axel! I have to make it up to Zexion. I've been an ass lately. Please. I'll do anything. Clean your house? Cook? You name it." I begged.

"For one, who the hell would trust your cooking? And two, do you even know how to clean a house?" he mocked.

"Axel! Don't be so mean! I'd help if it was Roxas at stake."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I woulddd!" I was getting desperate.

"What about the time when I needed your PS2 so Roxas and I could finish that game?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"It wasn't life or death."

"And a storm will kill him?"

"It could."

"Its like a 1 out of a million chance. Well, unless you're fighting Larxene."

"Well...Details, who needs 'em." Damn, I had really spent to much time around Hades when I was around there. He just shook his head. "You do know I know how to hijack a car right?"

Smacking himself in the forehead he groaned. I knew I had victory over him.

He then handed over the keys and said, "I'll let you this time. But if there is even the slightest dent in the car I will-" By then I had shut the door and silenced his voice. I'd apologize later, this was too important.

--

"He said Park Ave and Cherry right?" I asked myself as I pulled up to the side of the street not seeing my blue haired emo sitting there. I looked a little harder, and I as I did this I got out of the car and ran to the brick wall. Something was laying on the wet sidewalk. Zexion's hoodie. So he was here.

I clenched it to my chest, it still smelled like him. I franticly looked around in case I'd missed him. Maybe he was playing a game of hide and seek? No. That's not something he would do. More or less something I would do. Had I been too late? Did he get too scared? For a few minutes I stood there, stiff as a statue, trying to come up with possibilities.

Maybe it was a test. Maybe I was letting him down. I made my way back to the car, and decided that I should probably call his cell. I waited anxiously for a answer, when one didn't come I called back

"Zexion? You there?" I asked when the ringing stopped.

There was a faint response but I couldn't make it out.

"Hello?"

"I'm here. I'm here! Hush!" He said in a frantic voice, goodness he was nervous today.

"Why?" I asked equally as loud.

"Okay, listen I'm only going to say this once. And listen carefully, its very important." He whispered into the phone.

"Okay I'm listening but I can barely hear you."

"I can't talk much louder I'm sorry. There are people watching me and probably listening or attempting to. But right now they seem to be talking among themselves."

"Did you go to a party without me?" I whined.

"No..."

"Did you get picked up by the police because they thought you were homeless again?"

"No! Would you listen and just stop with the guesses?" He was getting angry and I knew I better shut my mouth and let him go on and tell me. But I did prefer to guess it was more fun. Once I was silent he continued.

"Okay While I was sitting waiting for you I got pulled into a car by some guy. I didn't get a good look at this guy but he doesn't seem like the he's the guy to fuck around. I'm scared." He admitted.

"WH-"I was interrupted by a rain of 'shushes'.

"Let me listen they are talking and I can hear maybe..."he trailed off and I sat in horrid silence hoping nothing would happen to him.

A few minutes later he was whispering back into the phone, "They're talking me to a place called the Minx."

"Damnnnn, why?"

"You know the place?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, they said something about selling. What kind of business do they do there?"

"Wh-What? Did they say they were gonna sell a new type of item? Like those exact words?"

"Yeah-uh-why?"

"Shit. Dude, Zexion I'll be there soon." I said and I hung up. I didn't want to frighten Zexion, but the so called 'Minx' was a Host club Xemnas got up and running. And every week they 'sold a new item'. Or until someone bought 'it' forever.

This 'new item' tonight would be what we call a' Zexion'. This Host club was not a Host club for women, oh no, it was for Gay men. Actually, mostly old perverts that can't get much anymore. Even if the place should sell these 'new items' for maids or slaves it'd be much more humane. But these new items are used for what I like to call "sex slaves". Sex slaves can be fun, of course, that's only if you're not the slave.

I put the keys into the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal. The car roared stubbornly, as if to protest my abuse to it, but I didn't care, nor did I care I was going 90 down a 25 mph road. It wasn't as if I was doing this for fun, this was important business. I got there in record time.

It was about 6:30. I cursed silently, sales usually went up around 6:20 so by 7 o'clock all bets were done and the winner could have a little fun till 7 am the next morning, when they had to return they're purchase unless they bought it for good. So in other words you were like a used toy, only more fun.

I ran towards the door which was guarded by a huge man.

"Hey Greg." I spoke quickly, "Let me in free tonight? I have some important business to attend to."

"Important business?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Please let me in." I begged. The last time I was here I got kicked out for 'unruly conduct'. In other words, for no reason other than the fact that Xemnas was jealous that I was hot and better at karaoke.

"Fine. I'll let you in because your a good friend, but if I hear you did anything and if lose my job. I'll have your ass."

"Ohh, I didn't know you were that way." I winked.

I sighing he opened the door and shut it behind me. The music was so loud I could feel every beat of the drums pass through my body, and it was making my nerves worse as I set off to find Xemnas.

Searching the crowd I looked for him, but before I spotted him my eyes found their way to the stage. On the stage was a small, extremely skinny blue haired boy who was tied to a chair. He was blind folded and was shaking so badly it almost looked like he had some sort of rare disease. And then I noticed something, something that made me keep my eyes on him.

He was even more gorgeous than I remembered, his hair a mess almost to the point of 'sex hair' , his pale bare chest seemed to glitter brightly under the lighting and above all that he looked almost childish. I wondered for a few seconds if the childish aspect of it made me a lolita complex kind of guy, soon after I decided it didn't matter. Someone like him I knew couldn't take what would happen to him, if I didn't save him. Plus he was MINE, I didn't wanna see no fat old guy taking my Zexy home.

"Demyx. Your not supposed to be here." Someone said behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned, "And your not supposed to use Zexion." I growled.

"Oh, well. Things happen" Xemnas said with a smirk, "willing to buy your little play toy back?"

"How much is he?" I asked, if I had to I would.

"Ten grand."

"TEN GRAND! That's insane!" I shrieked and most people near us turned to stare.

"But there shouldn't be a low price on love, should there be?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." I said pulling out my wallet knowing I had no where near that amount. "Lets make a deal. I'll give you this stick of gum and twenty dollars and you give me Zexy."

"Gum and twenty? What kind of gum?"

"Your kinda of gum!" I said and it reminded me faintly of some lame commercial

.

"I don't like gum."

"You'll like this kind. It makes you pretty and make you be able to sing karaoke better." I lied, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"Really!?" he seemed genuinely excited.

"YES!"I shouted.

"Okay have him! I'll take extra money out of Greg's check." he said and grabbed the gum out of my hand and ran for it. Normally a person who was buying the 'item' would go up and untie them himself. I decided that I didn't want Zexion to know how really lame I had been so I made up a brilliant idea. I made my way up to Zexion and untied him, praying my idea would work.

"Zexion. Its me. Your fine now." I whispered into his ear but the shaking didn't stop. So I picked him up and made my way out and back into Axel's car. I knew I could never tell him that I actually bought him , that when I decided I'd never tell him the full truth. As I laid him in the backseat I covered his naked body with my shirt. (at least for now…)

"Demyx?" I heard a clear voice ring from the backseat only a few minutes after being in the car.

--

Zexion Pov

--

"Demyx?" I asked as I came around and saw the blond sitting in the front. He twitched nervously every once and awhile.

"Zexion! Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But what just happened?"

"You almost got sold for the night." he said with a wink, "But I kicked some ass and got you out of there."

"Really!" I asked surprised. Demyx was normally calm and harmless, it surprised me he could quote: 'kick some ass'.

"Yeah yeah! Its nothing." he said with a dazzling smile.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked my face turning red with embarrassment. I had wondered how many people had been looking at me when I was out of it.

"Well, I couldn't recover them. Are you cold?"

I nodded, "But don't worry about me."

He stared at me for a few seconds then nodded to himself and gracefully removed his shirt. "Here" He said as he threw it my way.

I looked up at him with guilty eyes," Are you sure? You've already done so much for me." I leaned forward so I could see in his eyes what he felt.

"Of course." He said and then leaned into my and gave me a long, passionate, yet firm kiss. Something from inside of me burned, something that I had never felt it before, but as soon as he backed up it disappeared and I missed it. I thought back to the fiery feeling and longed for it to be back.

"Zexion?" I heard he call and it brought me back to reality. I just stared up at him for a few seconds and blushed. Demyx laughed," Wasn't enough?" I felt my face redden even more. "Me either." he said and went in for another. This one was much stronger than the first. Soon he ended in the backseat with me on top of me. Although I was clueless on how he got back here with he mouth still on mine, I let the thought go. He was my savior and I loved him for it. I knew if this kept up I wouldn't need his shirt to keep me warm, I would have him. I began to long for his touch but said nothing. But only a few minutes later I wished I had asked him, he stopped too soon.

"No." I begged trying to catch my breath, "Not yet."

"Since when have you been like this?" He asked, smiling.

"Since you became my knight and shining armor. Never let me go." I answered him, keeping a tight embrace on his body.

A guilty look appeared on his face, but he didn't stop smiling. "I won't." He answered and we laid there in the back seat for a while, and to my surprise my face didn't light up with the normal red color it did when Demyx was around, until I remembered I was naked and he was clothed.

Demyx must have noticed how uncomfortable I was, and sat up, "How 'bout we continue this at my apartment?" I nodded silently, not truly knowing what I wanted.

--

Demyx's POV

--

Still thinking over the night Zexion and I were going to have, I started the car. As I backed up I watched Zexion in nothing but my too-big shirt. Bad idea. I felt the car jerk forward and Zexion looked at me with alarm.

"Be right back. I'm sure its nothing." I said trying to hold a smile on my face. I walked out and around the car and to my horror I had hit the back of the car with… a telephone pole.

"Shit" I cursed, Axel was going to kill me. I wanted to cry, but I got back in the car with the same smile on my face, "It was just a speed bump." I told him and he nodded knowingly.

"Lets go home." He said giving me a encouraging smile. It was so flawless, all I could do was nod.

We made it home in no time, maybe it was because I sped the whole time but either way we were both eager to get into my apartment. And that was truly a one time deal with Zexy. Forgetting all about the car, I made my way up stairs with Zexion in my arms. He claimed he could walk but I didn't want to 'risk it'. In reality I just wanted to hold him and I really didn't think he minded that much. I opened my door skillfully and walked in still holding him as I kicked off my shoes. I dumped him lightly on my bed and brushed off a few papers on my side of the bed that were addressed to me, 'from Axel.' They weren't there before I had left to save Zexion, but I could deal with them later. Tonight it was 'Zexy Time'. I rolled onto my bed and then draped myself over Zexion. I held myself up as I looked into his eyes.

"You ready?" I asked not wanting to push him and scare him off.

He looked up at me with his childish innocent eyes, "Y-yes." Even if he said no, I didn't know if I would have been able to contain myself. I helped him take off the shirt I had loaned him, and then leaned down for a kiss. Who knew something this major could start with a simple thunderstorm?

--

The next morning I woke with Zexion laying beside me. He was still holding my tightly to his body. I smiled and thought over the advents that had happen once I got home.

Everything was so clear. I could still here the screams and moans that escaped Zexion's mouth. I could still remember asking him if this was his first time like this, and how his answer had been yes. I was happy that I could be his first, and prayed to be his last. I looked at the clock, it stated it was 12 o'clock.

I stretched, and then almost ninja-like I got out of his hold and made my way to the door to get the mail. On my way, I stopped to pick up the paper I had brushed off my bed last night to make room for us. It was just another threatening letter about how if I hurt his car something would happen.

That's when I remember I had put a large dent in it. Putting a pair of pants on and shoes I prayed I could get it to a car shop before he saw it. I opened the door and it stared back at me. A jar labeled, 'Sitar'. I moaned, not another. THAT WAS THE THIRD THIS WEEK! I was really getting low on my Sitar supply. Well, boys will be boys. I laughed shut the door, leaving the Sitar dust out there , kicked of my shoes, and went back to Zexion's embrace. I mean, who could have a bad day when your dream guy lay next to you? I giggled silently hopping I wouldn't wake Zexion.

"Mm. Your up early." He said in a sleepy voice. My giggles must have woke him.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Kinda."He yawned, "but its a nice thing to wake to."

I smiled, "Maybe it can happen more often." I liked that suggestion.

"Oh yes. Very Often if I get a say." he said and then pushed his lips to mine. I knew from here our relationship could get only better. And maybe one day, I may actually tell him I bought it. I laughed silently, I doubt it.

--

Author's note time:

Okay, so i came up with this in the middle of my geometry class. IT WAS INSANE! And then in history I couldn't pay attention because the who time I was like SAVE ZEXY. Umm, this was actually a part of what i call The Random Adventures of Zemyx. Mostly I give the other ideas away or to someone for the enjoyment. Umm, Caro made me keep up the kisses and what not although i thought i shoulda stopped when he got in the car. I felt guilty about it ALL DAY!. Umm, if you don't like it keep it to yourself. Its the first time I've ever actually put something in there that suggested something like that. So its all new to me. So keep you trap shut and your eyes closed if you don't like it. And yes, I do have a obsession with Demyx stealing Axel's car which leads in the burning of a Sitar. It happens in ALMOST all my stories.

Its hard to get away from it.

Well, love you guys!

Leave me stuff and I'll love ya more!


End file.
